nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Fabia Crozelg
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0066 | relatives = Crozelg (ancestor) | affiliations = TSAB (ViVid ch.81) | rank = | occupation = Contract Mage (ViVid ch.81) | qualify = | partner = | magic_color = magic color::Light purpleIn ViVid artworks, Fabia's magic color is depicted as violet. | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_rank = | style = True Witch | device = Hell Gazer | familiar = Petit Devils (?) | name_ja = ファビア・クロゼルグ | name_romaji = Fabia Kurozerugu | first = | voices = }} is a teenage witch first introduced in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. Name Fabia is presumably a reference to the . After resolving the misunderstandings at the Infinity Library, Fabia is nicknamed by Einhard Stratos and others as , same as how her ancestor Crozelg was nicknamed by Claus Ingvalt. In ViVid Fabia enrols in the 0079 DSAA member of::Intermiddle Championship. She is first seen in at the selection meeting of the year's Intermiddle, technically knocking out her opponent by illusion magic. She appears to be a rival of Lutecia Alpine, as they are both in group 10 and Lutecia feels so lucky to have chance battling with such a true witch. Later on she uses her magic to spy on the gathered group of Ancient Belkan descendants through an orb and intercepts them at the Infinity Library, where she attempts to capture all the descendants and find Eremiah's Memoir to settle her own ancestor's grudge from many generations ago. After the issue at the Infinity Library, Fabia withdraws herself from the Intermiddle before her match with Lutecia. By the time of , she becomes a Contract Mage of the Bureau and aims at obtaining more qualifications. In ViVid Strike! Fabia only makes a minor appearance in ViVid Strike! In , she is responsible for delivering Huracan to Nakajima Gym. In , she is seen alongside Lutecia who is preparing the mock battleground at Hotel Alpine. Powers in ViVid]] Fabia wields a Device named Hell Gazer. She is not really a mage but a witch, as commented by Lutecia, and her fight style is known as |Turū Witchi|lit. Orthodox Witch}}. She presumably uses the Ancient Belkan magic system, as she is seen summoning an octopus tentacle on a Belkan Square in . However, it is not known whether there is another system for her witchcrafts, as no other magic circle has ever been shown in the series. Her special skills are |Debiru Teimā}} and |Enchanto Kāsu}}. Devil Tamer refers to various attacks and moves performed by her three Petit Devils, as well as her |Debiru Yunaito}} ability to absorb them, similar to an Ancient Belkan Unison, after which she can enter Adult Mode by |Sheipushifto}} magic. Spells In , Fabia uses peeping and tapping magic on the girls in the Infinity Library. In , it is also revealed by Hayate Yagami's investigation that Fabia has cast a space isolation type magic, probably a force field spell, at the Infinity Library to prevent Hayate and Nove Nakajima from interrupting her plan. References Category:Characters